


Сказка для кадета

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Внеконкурс G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Пузико Стаметса - убойное оружие!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Экипаж "Дискавери" возвращается домой, но встречают его клингоны.





	Сказка для кадета

Клингоны нападают через два дня после возвращения домой. Да, экипаж «Дискавери» засекает варп-сигнатуру, да, перенастроенные инженерами сенсоры улавливают появившуюся рядом с кораблём массу, но они до последнего надеются, что это Звездный Флот.

Им не везёт. «Дискавери» беспомощен: ни уйти в варп из-за разбалансировки варп-ядра, ни прыгнуть по мицелиевой сети. Те двадцать восемь минут, пока клингоны маневрируют возле корабля и вскрывают люки, не происходит ничего, что могло бы спасти экипаж. На «Дискавери» теряют двух инженеров, пытающихся запустить двигатели хотя бы на треть мощности, но эти жертвы принесены зря. И в споровой камере так же пусто, как было до перехода из зеркальной Вселенной.

Команда вооружается. Фазер и две дополнительные батареи дают даже Филиппе, она скалится и ставит режим на поражение. То же самое делают все на мостике, даже Сару.

— Мистер Сару, — напряжённая и уставшая Майкл стоит, прислонившись к консоли связиста, — я хочу, чтобы вы знали: это была честь, служить вместе с вами.

Келпианец склоняет голову и кивает ей. У него нет сил для новой вдохновляющей речи, он просто сжимает перед собой плазмомёт.

Клингоны никого не убивают. Сканируют и отбирают всё, оставляя лишь одежду. Сгоняют всех, кого находят, на нижние палубы в карцер, потом начинают заполнять грузовой отсек. Всех, кто оборонял мостик корабля, сажают в отдельную камеру. Позже туда приводят ещё несколько человек, среди них Тилли, Стаметс и новый начальник службы безопасности лейтенант-коммандер Хартвейн.

Стаметс сбегает. Он хватает ближайшего к нему конвоира за руку. Клингон ревёт от боли, дёргается в сторону и падает: в его предплечье воткнут электрошокер. Короткого замешательства достаточно, чтобы Стаметс скрылся за поворотом, закрываясь в следующем коридоре и заклинивая перегородку. Вскрывать слишком долго, поэтому клингоны продолжают идти дальше. Тело упавшего подёргивается от электроразрядов, но ему никто не помогает.

— Ненадолго, всё равно пристрелят, — констатирует Филиппа.

Это первый раз, когда с ней согласны все.

И вопрос, которым задается каждый второй — как ему удалось спрятать от клингонского сканера части шокера?

— Предавший единожды, предаст снова, — кривится Филиппа. — Сначала он сдал мне планы Лорки, потом переметнулся к нему. Подлая крыса...

— Вы знали другого Стаметса, — горячо возражает Тилли. — Наш никогда не отдаст своё изобретение клингонам.

— Он просто выторгует себе жизнь в обмен на технологии, — пожимает плечами Филиппа. — Я бы так сделала. А потом убила бы всех.

— Кадет Тилли, — вздыхает Сару, — даже если мистер Стаметс и не расскажет о тонкостях использования спорового двигателя сам, то что помешает клингонам пытать его или прочесть в его сознании так, как это делала Л’Релл? Мы обречены, кадет.

Тилли садится прямее и упрямо вскидывает голову, скрывая свой страх.

Настоящий страх приходит, когда клингоны начинают уводить людей. По двое, по трое, инженеров, научников, связиста. Сару пытается говорить с ними, но клингоны лишь смеются над ним, над поверженным врагом, который в открытом бою не справится даже с самым слабым из них.

Клингонам хватает трёх дней, чтобы очистить от людей почти все камеры.

Когда забирают Тилли, Сару бросается в драку. Тёмный, почти бурый клингон играючи отшвыривает его в сторону. Из кинувшейся на помощь Майкл клингон вышибает весь воздух точным ударом в живот. Больше никто не рискует дёргаться, и молчащую бледную Тилли уводят.

До самого вечера — компьютер продолжает менять яркость света в зависимости от времени суток — все практически молчат. Даже когда выясняется, что Сару сломал руку и ключицу. Врачей среди них нет, поэтому Хартвейн, следуя указаниям келпианца, туго бинтует его повреждённое предплечье и фиксирует к телу так, что обездвиживает ещё и обломки ключицы. Больше он ничего не может сделать, не имея возможности провести сканирование или хотя бы рентген. Сару благодарит, садится в угол и старается не двигаться вообще.

Майкл рассматривает гематому на своём животе и утверждает, что всё в порядке. Хартвейн устраивается рядом с ней, чтобы успеть заметить проблему.

— И чем ты мне поможешь? — спрашивает Майкл.

Хартвейн пожимает плечами.

— Воды принесу, — говорит он. — У нас хотя бы вода есть.

Больше они не разговаривают.

****

* * *

Утро четвёртого дня начинается со звуков, которых никто не ожидает услышать: в вентиляции что-то упорно шуршит и постукивает.

— На корабле крысы? — Филиппа делает удивлённое лицо.

За два дня в плену устала и она. Джорджиу зло шутит постоянно. Она много рассказывает об Империи, о своей власти, о войнах, ведущихся терранами. О публичных казнях, агонизаторах... О келпианцах она тоже рассказывает. Это раздражает, даже злит, но отвлекает немного от мыслей о скорой гибели.

— Тараканы, — хихикает кто-то из вентиляции. — Большие, двуногие и почти без усов. Мистер Сару, помогите мне с решёткой.

Даже с одной рукой Сару способен удержать её на весу, а потом решётку подхватывает ещё несколько пар рук. В темноте мелькают красноватые отблески, снова шуршит, словно волокут что-то большое.

— Ловите! Только очень аккуратно!

Из вентиляции выталкивают большую синюю сумку с логотипом Звёздного Флота на ткани. Сумку аккуратно ставят на пол, потом следующую, коричневую, и последним из вентиляции показывается кофр. В сумках оружие, в кофре — странного вида плазмомёт. За спиной выбравшегося из вентиляции Стаметса удобный прилегающий к спине рюкзак. Он весь в пыли, форма из синей стала серо-синей, под глазами чёрные тени, лицо расцарапано. В руке — самая обычная крестовая отвёртка.

— Что? — возмущённо смотрит он на улыбающуюся Майкл. — Мне было не до бритья, знаете ли!

Теперь улыбаются все, кто находится в камере. Стаметс понимает: его рыжеватую щетину, растущую мерзкими редкими клочками, будет припоминать весь экипаж.

Ну и пусть, главное, чтобы было кому вспоминать.

Он решительно расстёгивает синюю сумку.

— Ого! — рядом оказывается Брайс, связист с мостика. — И откуда это?

— Ограбил капитана, — Стаметс указывает на имя на нашивке. — Бывшего. У него там оружейный склад, я забрал всё, что мог. И лишь то, что точно знаю, как работает.

Мадд, конечно, тот ещё мудак, но во временной петле чего только не увидишь...

— Крыса как есть, — голос Филиппы скрипуч и на вкус Стаметса, неимоверно мерзок.

— Крысы бегут с корабля, насколько я помню, — вздёргивает он голову и смотрит прямо в глаза бывшей императрице. — Я сейчас — на своём.

Филиппа коротко замахивается, готовая ударить, но на ней виснет Майкл.

— Прошу, сейчас не место! Филиппа!

Стаметс выдыхает. Конечно же, он напуган, это понимает каждый, но природная склочность и неспособность держать язык за зубами не дают ему промолчать.

— Сколько нас? — отворачивается он от Джорджиу. — Здесь на всех не хватит.

— В камерах человек по двадцать-тридцать было, — отвечает Детмер. — Потом они начали забирать некоторых. Инженеров в основном, и научников.

Стаметс хмурится, озирается вокруг.

— Где Тилли?

— У них.

— Когда?!

Детмер отходит от Стаметса:

— Часов пять-шесть назад увели.

Стаметс сжимает губы.

— В инженерную, они точно там. Если им нужен двигатель, то полную информацию можно добыть только с компьютера спорового зала.

— Мммм, — Филиппа посмеивается, с ненавистью глядя на Стаметса, — да тут не только девочка в своего начальника влюблена, тут всё взаимно.

Его нервы не выдерживают.

— Что бы вы там себе ни придумали, я отделяю постель и ответственность, а так же отличаю влюблённость от серьёзного чувства. Ах, да, вы там у себя вряд ли умеете любить. — Он суёт в руки Филиппе фазер. — Вот ваше оружие и будьте добры не пристрелите меня раньше, чем мы очистим корабль от врага!

— С удовольствием сделаю это позже!

— К вашим услугам! — рявкает Стаметс и тут же кривится от боли в ушибленных рёбрах.

— Так, никто никого убивать не будет, ни сейчас, ни потом! — вмешивается Сару.

— Тебя не спросила... деликатес.

Сару отшатывается от неё и бледнеет.

— Не в вашем положении, — говорит он, выпрямившись и совладав с собой, — высказываться хоть сколько-то негативно в мой или чей-либо ещё адрес. Один раз вы уже ошиблись, давая оценку мистеру Стаметсу. Мистер Хартвейн, — Сару поворачивается к безопаснику, — вы и ваши люди идёте первыми.

Хартвейн согласен, он выстраивает своих людей так, чтоб в коридорах «Дискавери» не мешали друг другу.

Стаметс рассовывает по карманам много странной мелочи. Что-то раздаёт подходящим к нему людям, которым не хватило фазеров. Военная куртка-разгрузка ему велика, рукава подвёрнуты, чтоб не мешали. В рюкзаке находятся коммуникаторы и пара паддов, он отдаёт их безопасникам, а те с их помощью аккуратно взламывают систему энергополей карцера.

— А вот закрыли б нас за обычной дверью, да на засов, хрен бы вышли, — ворчит пожилой усатый научник. — Вон, как у мистера Стаметса тварь ту держали. 

Никто не уточняет, что тихоходка спокойно могла бы выбраться из лаборатории, как на «Гленне», если б не была так истощена прыжками. Следующие две камеры вскрывают с тех же паддов. Остающимся людям отдают несколько фазеров: штурм инженерного отсека важнее. Брайс и Детмер остаются за главных. Сару идёт с ударной группой: только у капитана есть доступ во все без исключения помещения корабля. Он снимает повязки, перебинтовывает туже руку. Стаметс находит у себя в рюкзаке обезболивающие и обкалывает ими келпианца.

Идут быстро и молча. Безопасники — в начале группы и замыкающими, как и положено обученным солдатам. Сам Стаметс не лезет вперёд и не задерживает группу. Он разумно держится в середине, но фазер в его руках включен, а батарея полна под завязку. Всё сильнее даёт о себе знать хромота и ушибленная спина.

— Прячешься? — Филиппа ненадолго оказывается рядом.

Стаметс обречённо думает, что снова стал объектом ненависти человека из зеркальной Вселенной.

— Я учёный, а не солдат, Филиппа, — отвечает он. — Я умею не мешать профессионалам делать свою работу.

Впереди раздаются выстрелы, Филиппа тут же уходит туда, а Стаметс выдыхает. Ему и так надоело пристальное внимание капитана, так теперь и эта... Лорка хотел вернуться домой, поэтому лишь терпел присутствие Стаметса в экипаже. То, что сначала выглядело как искренний интерес, обернулось бедой. А теперь ситуация повторяется, только им не интересуются, его ненавидят. Знать бы за что...

Стаметс прижимается к стене, стрельба впереди становится ещё плотнее. Со своего места он видит, как Филиппа методично расстреливает клингонов, как прикрывает её Майкл, как сама Джорджиу снимает целящегося в Сару клингона. Они — настоящие воительницы, Майкл и не-её-капитан, а кто он, Пол Стаметс? Всего лишь крыса, шуршащая в вентиляции.

Помощь приходит неожиданно: в конце коридора открываются двери, и там тоже начинается стрельба. У клингонов нет шансов, всё заканчивается за пару долгих минут.

— Мистер Сару, — безопасник вытягивается перед келпианцем.

— Мистер Орейо. Мы направляемся в зал спорового двигателя...

Дальше Стаметс не слушает, его мутит: кадет службы безопасности методично добивает раненых клингонов. Против воли он находит глазами Филиппу. Кажется, та довольна. Рядом с ней Бёрнем, усталая и в крови. Легко ранены ещё пара человек, но они отказываются возвращаться назад. Стаметс роется в рюкзаке, находит прихваченный из каюты Лорки регенератор и обрабатывает полученные раны. Больше у него ничего нет, но солдаты благодарны и за это.

Сару, Хартвейн и Орейо продумывают план захвата двигательного отсека. Бёрнем и Джорджиу рядом с ними, бывшую императрицу выслушивают, но от её идеи практически полностью отказываются: она предлагает пробраться по техническим коридорам и, сняв охрану, взорвать двери.

— Там слишком тонкое оборудование, оно не рассчитано на взрывы. Это не боевой корабль, — отрезает Сару. — На передвижение по техническим отсекам я согласен.

— Да и мистер Стаметс нас потом с говном сожрёт, — ржёт Хартвейн, — если мы там хоть пылинку повредим. Верно, мистер Стаметс?

— Даже без соли, — подтверждает он. — Но к дверям я подойду сам. Там либо уже всё сломано, и мы войдём без помех, либо мои биометрические данные всё ещё действуют, и тем более откроем двери без шума.

Джорджиу кривится.

— Вам придётся выйти под обстрел, мистер Стаметс, — напоминает Орейо.

— Дадите бронежилет, — пожимает он плечами. — Там мои люди и моё оборудование.

— От клингонского меча... — Хартвейн осекается под взглядом Стаметса. — Ок, получите броник.

Расстреливать никого особо и не приходится. Охранников всего трое на весь коридор. Хартвейн вбрасывает в коридор «перцовки»: газовые гранаты, от которых у людей всего лишь слезятся глаза и жжёт в горле. Задыхающихся клингонов расстреливают быстро и без сожаления.

Это война. Люди её начали, им и заканчивать.

Стаметсу единственному выдают тяжёлый военный респиратор.

— У вас там оборудование... нежное, — зубоскалит Хартвейн, — вдруг споткнётесь.

Стаметс молча забирает респиратор. Сил на препирательства у него нет.

Его прикрывают Хартвейн, Бёрнем и Джорджиу, остальные рассредотачиваются по коридору и блокируют двери. 

— Давай сюда своё научное вуду, — хрипит сквозь кашель Хартвейн.

Вуду там или нет — какое странное слово, думает Стаметс, — но двери в споровый зал открываются сразу.

На первый взгляд ничего не тронуто. Споровая камера цела, консоли управления подачей спор и энергией — тоже. Пустые контейнеры почти все на месте, лишь несколько разбито. В зале двое клингонов, один за главным компьютером, второй у щитка самой камеры. Но Стамец свирепеет не от этого.

Там, внизу, пристёгнутая к стене магнитными блокираторами, висит Тилли.

— А ну убрали свои грязные лапы от моего двигателя!!! — Стаметс стрелять практически не умеет, он просто ставит фазер на поражение и на широкий охват луча. — И от моего кадета!

Один из клингонов поворачивается на голос и шипение открывающейся двери.

Стаметс начинает стрелять. Он видел, как ведёт себя эта модель: Мадд испробовал на Лорке.

Клингоны просто исчезают, рассыпаясь в пепел. Нагревшийся воздух гонит серые хлопья по полу, Тилли вскрикивает от омерзения, когда он, горячий, касается её лица и шеи.

— Я ничего не сказала, я им ничего не сказала, правда, мистер Стаметс, поверьте мне, я ни слова...

Она умолкает, захлебываясь воздухом и слезами. Стаметс ищет, как отключить блокираторы, бегло осматривая Сильвию. Изрезанное лицо с удалённой кожей на правой щеке и превратившаяся в лохмотья кисть правой руки — некритично и поправимо. Он ищет другие следы, судорожно вспоминая таблицу скрещивания разумных видов. И не помнит, намертво не помнит, что там с клингонами. Про вулканцев помнит, про ромулан... и в любом случае он готов взять на себя ответственность и лично задать в медблоке программу для... экстренного устранения последствий. Он скажет врачам, обязательно попросит, чтобы они просканировали как можно тщательнее.

— Это ещё мы проверим, — Филиппа кивает на камеры, — как ты им не сказала.

— Забери своё ценное мнение отсюда! — рычит Стаметс, отключая блокираторы и подхватывая повисшую на нём девушку. — Да исчезни же ты!

Филиппа смотрит на него, как тигр, которому дрессировщик запретил трогать добычу, и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, выходит. Корабль полон клингонов, впереди бой за «Дискавери», и, если б не враг на борту, Стаметс ни на шаг не отпустил бы Джорджиу из карцера.

Тилли начинает колотить: напуганная клингонами, она ещё и узнаёт Филиппу Джорджиу.

— Я умерла? — спрашивает она тихо. — Её не должно тут быть.

— Да никогда! — отвечает Стаметс, подхватывая её поудобнее и помогая дойти до откидной скамьи в дальнем углу помещения.

— Я вас испачкала... — Тилли пытается поднять руку, чтобы вытереть кровь с его лица, но ей не хватает сил.

— Меньшая из проблем, поверь мне.

Дикари, думает Стаметс, в двадцать третьем веке применять физические пытки, тогда как можно аккуратно считать всё из сознания... 

Он сидит с ней всё то время, которое нужно для того, чтобы служба безопасности освободила дорогу до медотсека. Медсканер показывает, что Тилли шокирована и напугана, на её теле полно порезов, и несколько довольно глубоких Стаметс обрабатывает с помощью регенератора сам до того, как приходят медики. Хью научил.

Стаметс вздыхает. Он ещё успеет переболеть своей потерей.

Врачи готовятся оперировать. Готовят необходимые препараты и инструменты, делают экспресс-анализ крови, привозят буферный раствор и кровезаменитель. В отдельном контейнере — тонкие полупрозрачные пластинки искусственной кожи.

— Вам пора, сэр, — анестезиолог вводит Тилли успокоительное, аппарат для наркоза ждёт своей очереди.

— Останьтесь со мной ненадолго, мистер Стаметс, — просит она, — пока я не усну.

Стаметс кивает и сжимает её холодную ладонь в своей. На другую руку он не смотрит, а обколотая обезболивающим Тилли не осознаёт, что правой кисти у неё практически нет.

— Я расскажу тебе сказку, Сильвия, — говорит он, глотая злость и слёзы, — про дракона и принцессу. Дракон был так себе, мелковат, а принцесса капризна и умна, но они влюбились друг в друга и прожили долгую жизнь, ведь драконы умеют продлевать жизнь своим любимым...

Стаметс говорит долго, даже когда Тилли затихает, уснув, и врачи приступают к работе. Он рассказывает и слёзы текут по его лицу.

Кажется, сказку он рассказывает уже себе.


End file.
